


You are My Home

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Jon Snow has faced war, loss, and heart brake. Will coming home to the one he loves the most be able to heal his broken heart?Jon Snow x Rhaenys





	1. Chapter 1

You Are My Home  
Chapter One  
The Kings Road from Winterfell to Kings Landing was long and winding. Even after the restoration of the infrastructure projects under Rhaegar following Roberts Rebellion the cobbled stone paths that winded through the wild North were in need of repair. As his black mare trotted along the final stretch to Kings Landing Jon Stark’s mind was in the clouds.   
His stormy grey eyes scanned the sky as Lyanna flew high above. Her snow-white scales making her invisible to the common folks’ eyes as she flew between the parted clouds. Winter had finally come, and with it the darkest night.  
Jon would much rather be up there with his dragon. Feeling the rush of the cool air, and the unadulterated freedom that came with flying a top one of his faithful beasts. Beside him Ghost silently scanned the surrounding hill side. Winter had brought with its frosty caress shorter days, and the shadows played a long the brown grassy hills.  
Jon released a sigh as the foggy air carried off. The War of Dawn as the common folk called it was finally over. Though the sacrifice had been great the Seven Kingdoms were once again safe from the undead. Many a Northman, Free Folk, and Southern Alliance soldier had lost their life. If not for Daenerys and her three dragons along with Jon’s own the night would have been lost. His Aunt was able to muster her forces from across the Narrow Sea where she lived with his half Brother Aegon ruling over the free cities. The two forces defeated the Night King and his army of White Walkers.   
When the Ravens had flown into Winterfell following news of the battle Jon couldn’t help but sigh at his Fathers congratulations. Rhaegar is a complicated man, and even his appraisal of Jon’s leading the charge was restrained. But Jon didn’t do it for him. Jon fought because it was the right thing to do, and to fight beside his former Brothers of the Knights Watch, his siblings both Stark and Targaryen alike, and to finally be free of the horrors of war he fought until what he believed is dying breathe.  
The gates of Kings Landing grew closer, and Jon mentally readied himself for the welcome. As he and the Targaryen army passed through the gates, they were met with the crowds of common folk throwing flowers, clapping, and cheering for their victorious army. Another reason wished he were flying with Lyanna was to skip all of the attention.   
Jon quickly road ahead of his men as he gave Ser Davos a look to take control. Davos nodded with an understanding look as Jon peeled away from the now celebrating Soldiers. Jon road swiftly to the Kings stables as he dismounted his mare. Stroking the side of her face the horse gave a content neigh as one of the stable boys took the reins.  
Ghost came to stand beside Jon looking up at his masters.  
Jon peered down with a knowing look, “We’ll get you food as soon as we’re done greeting my Father and the others, and then I’ll let you out the gates to roam. Sound like a deal?”  
Ghost’s red eyes seemed to blink in agreement as Jon petted the top of Ghosts white head. Jon moved towards the main hall of the Red Keep as Ghost following silently behind. The few guards that came into contact with Jon as he walked by them jumped in surprise at the return of their Prince. Jon couldn’t blame them as he hadn’t stepped foot in in these halls for nearly 15 years. Jon was just ten when he was sent to the North as a ward, and he hadn’t been South of the Wall until four years prior when the War of the Lions broke out in the Heartlands.   
Jon shook his head at the unnecessary bloodshed. Tywin Lannister had tried to stage a coup against Rhaegar and the crown. His alliance with Stannis and the Bolton’s had thrust the Seven Kingdoms into turmoil. Many lost their lives to Tywins campaigns. For Jon the death of Robb and Ned had hit the hardest. Lured into a peaceful meal at the Twins would forever be marked in betrayal and blood as the Red Wedding cemented the Lannister’s complete disregard for customs and norms.   
Jon had been just returned to life from his own betrayal when he heard the news. He had rushed to Winterfell as soon as he could. And, between Sansa and himself they were able to muster the forces of the North to retake Winterfell from the Bolton’s. Jon paused as he came to the large wooden doors leading the great hall.   
Jon hadn’t seen his Father or his Sisters in nearly a decade. Not since they took their one and only trip to the North to visit Winterfell. So much has changed. Jon looked down at his faithful companion.  
“I need to borrow some of your courage boy.”  
Ghost nipped at Jon’s hand in response causing Jon to smile a little, “Aye you’re right, I need to stop being such a baby.”  
Jon took a deep breath as he opened the door with both hands. Jon walked in noting the hall was mostly empty. Minus a few of his Fathers Kings Guard, Tyrion Lannister, and a few other officials Jon’s eyes immediately fell to the man sitting on the Iron Throne. Rhaegar Targaryen was older no doubt. His one silver hair now greyer if one could tell the difference, he sported a short beard, and the lines around his eye’s paid homage to his aging body. But his violet eyes were as sharp as ever.  
The room seemed to still as Jon approached with Ghost in toe. Jon realized he appeared underdressed, and truth be told wild compared to the Southern bodies around him. He simply wore his black battle leathers, worn black boots, and Long Claw. His raven black hair was pulled into a bun as his beard was longer than he usually kept it. But he had no one to impress.  
Jon stopped at the steps leading up to the Iron Throne as Ghost moved to sit by him. Everyone held a breath as Father and Son held each other’s gaze. A beat passed before Tyrion broke the silence.  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t die.”  
Jon looked over to the imp, “Aye, I’m glad you didn’t either.”  
Jon then broke into a small chuckle as Tyrion walked to stand before him as they shook hands.   
Jon spoke with a grateful tone, “It’s good to see you old friend.”  
Tyrion nodded, “Likewise, and I do say that last I recalled Ghost had both ears.”  
Jon looked down at Ghost as the Dire wolf tilted his head at Tyrion before looking back at Tyrion, “Aye, it’s been a long road.”  
Tyrion nodded in confirmation, “That it has, your legend grows with each passing day. The White Wolf, Hero of the Dawn, and the King in the…”  
Jon shook his head, “Sansa’s Queen of the North.”  
Before Tyrion could speak Rhaegar stern voice spoke, “I still would like to know when my consent was given to annex the North?”  
Jon looked at his Father with a solemn face, “The North’s never been under our control Father; not really anyways. And, they helped us to defeat the Lannister’s. It was the least we could do.”  
Rhaegar rose walking down the steps as Tyrion moved aside for his King. Standing before Jon he was still taller than Jon. But he was frailer and seemed less energetic than his usual self.  
Jon held his Fathers gaze for a few moments before a smile grew on Rhaegars face, and Jon’s features softened. His Father stepped forward and hugged his son which Jon replied with his own arms wrapping around Rhaegar.  
Rhaegar spoke with a hushed tone, “I am glad you are safe my Son.”  
Jon nodded before breaking away, “Aye, not for a lack of trying on my part.”  
Rhaegar chuckled, “Yes well, Starks aren’t known for running away from danger.”  
Jon smiled slightly, “Honestly I thought Arya could have won the Long Night by herself given enough daggers.”  
Rhaegar’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “A true wolf that one.”  
Rhaegar returned to the throne as he sat against it, the weight of ruling seemed to slump him against the metal chair.  
Rhaegar spoke with a low tone, “How long will you stay with us?”  
Jon shook his head, “I don’t know really. Now that the Long Nights over, and things seem to have settled down… I don’t really know.”  
Rhaegar nodded, “You’ve fought more battles than most men have Jon, you deserve rest.”  
Jon scratched the back of his head, “Aye…”  
Before he could continue Jon was nearly tackled by his side from an unknown assailant. Jon steadied himself as he felt tiny arms wrapped around his waist. Looking down his features softened as long silver blonde hair came into view. Sniffles against his abdomen were met with arms tightening around him.  
Visenya Targaryen his youngest sister was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Jon ruffled the top of her head as she looked up light purple eyes filled with tears made him adopt a soft smile.  
“J…Jon you’re actually here.”  
Jon nodded, “I am Vis, and I’ve missed you too.”  
Visenya latched to his side Jon couldn’t stop the flood of adoration for his little sister. Just shy of thirteen she was as sweet and as innocent as a wild flower. Jon had only met her twice in his life, but like Arya he held a special place in his heart for Visenya. Maybe it was that she represented everything pure about the world, but Jon adored his youngest sister.  
Visenya spoke with a hopeful tone, “Are you staying for good big brother?”  
Jon sighed, “I’m staying for a while.”  
Visenya nodded before her eyes locked onto Ghost whose red eyes went wide.  
“GHOST!!!”  
Visenya lunged at the Dire wolf who looked equally surprised if not annoyed as Visenya wrapped her arms around his neck and petted his head. Jon chuckled a long with Tyrion and Rhaegar as the youngest Targaryen hugged the Dire wolf tightly. Ghost accepted his fate as he enjoyed the petting.  
Jon looked up at his Father as he spoke with a more serious tone, “Where’s…”  
Rhaegar cut him off with a low tone, “She’s in her room resting.”  
Jon’s eyes saddened as he replied, “She still hasn’t improved?”  
Rhaegar shook his head sadly, “Not since last moon. It’s getting worse.”  
Jon sighed as he stepped back, “I’m going to see her before I settle in for the night.”  
Rhaegar nodded, “She’ll be happier than anyone to see you.”  
Jon nodded bidding goodbyes to his Father, Tyrion, and Visenya. Though Visenya was more focused on cuddling the life out of Ghost who looked at his owner with betrayal as Jon just shrugged.   
Jon made his way through the castle to the sleeping quarters.   
Rhaenys Targaryen, Beauty of the Red Keep, Viper of the Seven Kingdoms, and Jon’s eldest Sister.   
Jon made his way up the winding stairs as his mind buzzed with the thought of finally seeing Rhaenys after all of these years. Where he has the blood of the Dragon and Wolf in his veins Rhaenys has the blood of the Dragon and Viper. Where Jon is stoic Rhaenys is lively, where Jon is a warrior Rhaenys is a diplomat, and where Jon has spent his entire life in conflict with who he is supposed to be Rhaenys embraced her heritage from the day she was born.  
Reaching her door Jon greeted the guards before knocking on the wooden door. Jon waited a breath before he heard the melody of her voice.  
“Come in.”  
Jon closed his eyes and sighed before steeling himself and opening the door. Jon stepped in closing the door behind him quickly before turning. His breath caught in his throat as he finally laid eyes on his Sister. Rhaenys was as breath taking as the last time Jon had seen her. If it were possible more so. Rhaenys silver hair contrasted with her sun-tanned skin. Her violet eyes paying attention to her stitching as she sat in her bed. Her lithe arms and nibbles fingers making quick work of whatever design she was working on. Her fiery violet eyes focused solely on the task at hand.  
Jon had to cough into his arm to get her to look up.  
“Whatever it is can it not wait until…”  
Rhaenys dropped her stitching as her eyes lit up in surprise, and her rose colored lips parted as she released a gasp.  
“Jon?”  
Jon smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head once more, “Aye, it’s me Rhae.”  
Rhaenys seemed frozen for a moment as Jon waited. For what he didn’t know. Ten years, it had been nearly ten years since he lasted laid eyes on his vision of a Sister. The familiar twist in his gut as the yearning that he had fought so hard to keep under wraps resurfaced.  
The cogs in Rhaenys mind seemed to finally kicked on as she flung her legs over the bed. She wobbled a little as she stood up, and Jon couldn’t help but noticed the flinch of discomfort in her eyes. But she moved quickly towards him. Jon did the same as he felt her nearly leap into his arms.   
Rhaenys slender arms locked around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Standing on her tiptoes Jon’s arms circled her petite waste as he held her close. Jon’s face nuzzling into her thick silver hair as he took in her scent. Dronish wild flowers, sea air, and something whole Rhaenys. He felt tears soaking the front of his shirt as his own eyes misted over.  
Rhaenys pulled back enough to lock eyes with him. Old Gods help him he missed her fiery violet eyes. The intensity of her gaze setting his soul aflame. Jon brought a hand up to cup her soft cheek as his thumb brushed away a few stray tears.  
Rhaenys spoke with a breathy tone, “I’ve missed you so much Jae.”  
Jon felt a pang of warmth in his heart at the sound of her nickname, “Aye I’ve missed you too Rhae… So damned much.”  
Rhaey’s soft lips formed into a frown as she studied his face. Her delicate fingers coming to trace the scar on his right eye before coming to rest on his beard.  
“You’ve been through so much.”  
Jon nodded as he leaned into her touch, “Aye, we all have.”  
Rhae searched his gaze before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Jon felt her relax against him as he held her tightly.   
Speaking with a rough voice Jon conveyed his feelings, “I’m home now Rhae, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
Rhaenys nodded against his chest as she tightened the hold around him, “You’re not, because I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”  
Jon chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhaenys couldn’t believe Jon was truly here. Rhaegar had told Visenya and herself that Jon would be returning soon, but even the excited voice of her Father could not still the trepidation in Rhaenys mind. A small very scared part of her thought it was a cruel trick by the Seven. How many times throughout the years had Rhaenys prayed for the return of her beloved brother?  
Rhaenys remembers the day of Jon’s departure for Winterfell, and the hole it left in her heart.  
15 year ago,…  
Rhaenys stood before the door to Jon’s room. Hidden beneath a dark red cloak the shadows of the night danced a long the walls behind her. For nearly five minutes she raised a hand to knock at his door, but the fear of saying goodbye made this all to real. Jon would leave for Winterfell in the morning, and Rhaenys didn’t know when she would see his stormy grey eyes or kind smile again.  
At thirteen she knew it would be seen as inappropriate sneaking off to her brothers’ room. But propriety be damned she cared for Jon too much. Mustering the courage that the Targaryen name demanded of her she knocked.   
Jon’s muffled voice from the other side called for her to enter. She did so quickly locking the door behind her. Jon was bent over packing a chest. Always one to put off such chores. As he stood and turned his black curls framed his pale face. Rhaenys felt a pang of despair as his face lightened up as he took in her form.  
“Rhae!”  
Rhaenys felt her eyes begin to water as she rushed to engulf Jon in a strong hug. He was getting taller now reaching her height. Jon seemed taken aback before melting into the hug as his arms responded in earnest.  
Jon spoke with a tender voice, “Rhae what’s wrong?”  
Rhaenys shook her head next to his as she tried to steady her pained voice, “Nothing…”  
Jon pulled back giving her that soft look only reserved for her, “You may be a good liar to Father and everyone else, but I know when you’re not being honest with me Rhae.”  
Rhaenys gave Jon a small smile, “Always the truth seeker isn’t you Jon Stark?”  
Jon shrugged before poking her side, “Someone’s got to keep you on the straight and narrow.”  
Rhaenys chuckled, “How will you do that when starting tomorrow you’ll be thousands of miles away in the frozen North?”  
Jon’s expression fell and Rhaenys inwardly kicked herself, but Jon replied with a soft tone, “I’ll write you whenever I can.”  
Rhaenys lifted an eyebrow, “If you make a princess a promise you have to keep it Jon.”  
Jon knitted his eyebrows and puffed out his chest, “I always keep my promises, especially this one.”  
Rhaenys rolled her violet eyes, “Of course my sweet little prince.”  
Jon frowned, “I’m not a prince!”  
Rhaenys ran her hand through his thick black curls, “As much as you try to fight it Jon you are a prince. You may have the blood of the wolf in your veins, but the blood of the dragon courses through them just the same.”  
Jon nodded looking away, “I don’t want to rule anyone.”  
Rhaenys looked to her little brother with another pang in her heart. And, that’s why he would make such a good ruler. Jon was the sweetest, caring, and most honorable person she knew. And, that’s why she would always protect him. Rhaenys swore the day that her Father had brought Jon back from the war even as her Mother screamed for Jon to be thrown out and sent to the North that she would protect him. When he looked up at her with his stormy grey eyes and tuft of Stark black hair Jon had stolen her whole heart. Rhaenys wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Rhaenys pressed her forehead against Jon’s as she spoke barely above a whisper, “I know you don’t Jon, but we must serve the realm. And, sometimes serving means doing exactly what you don’t want to do.”  
Jon sighed as he closed his eyes, “Aegon does what he wants to do?”  
Rhaenys snorted, “And, you want to be like Egg?”  
Jon shook his head slightly against hers, “On second though no… I want to be like you.”  
Rhaenys locked her eyes with his, “And, why do you want to be like me?”  
Jon shrugged, “Because you’re smart, kind, and you always do the right thing.”  
Rhaenys’s gaze softened as she stroked the back of Jon’s head causing his eyes to close in contentment, “Jon… Promise me one more thing?”  
Jon nodded against her, “Promise me you’ll come back to me no matter what?”  
Jon opened his eyes, and his look grew solemn, “I promise Rhae, I’ll come back to you.”  
Present  
After Jon’s departure Rhaenys wept for what must have been a week. Everywhere she had turned memories of her little brother were present. From the sound of swords clashing in the yard, to the clop of horse hooves on the pavement, to every dark-haired lad running about. Rhaenys spent nearly every night sleeping in Jon’s bed. Inhaling the faint scent of him, reminiscing on the nights spend laying next to each other talking about nothing and everything, and just soaking in what she could of him.  
But here she was in his arms. Jon had grown over the years. Where Rhaenys stopped growing in height following her 15th name day Jon continued towering a head over her. His broad chest strong against her narrow frame, and his strong arms holding her so tightly against him. But he smelled the same; winter wood, fresh air, and the musky scent that is all Jon. Rhaenys sighed against him before Jon finally stepped back him arms still around her torso. Rhaenys looked up into his eyes and felt her throat constrict. He was more handsome than she could ever remember. But he looked so tired.  
Rhaenys spoke with a quiet tone as she cupped his cheek, “Jon…”  
Jon nodded as he leaned into her touch, “I know Rhae… I’ll tell you everything, but for now can we just get some sleep?”  
Rhaenys bit her lip. 15 years ago, she would have just pushed Jon’s buttons until he talked. But things are different now, they both are different now. And Jon had come back to her. So Rhaenys relented for the time being.   
Searching his gaze for his permission Jon’s intense gaze nodded in affirmation. Rhaenys smiled a little as she reached for the belt of his sword and unhooked it. Letting it fall to the floor Rhaenys began working his outer leathers as Jon raised his arms aiding in her declothing of him. Jon toed off his boots as he grabbed his sword from the floor and placed it on a nearby table. Rhaenys moved to the water bucket sitting by her small fire place and brought it to the bed as she motioned for Jon to sit on its edge. Jon sat without any fuss and Rhaenys eyed his shirt. Jon rolled his eyes before lifting it off of his torso and Rhaenys had to stop the groan from escaping her dusky red lips.  
Jon was all lean muscle as his broad chest ran down to his tapered waste. His abs apparent ever time he exhaled. Rhaenys would have continued to get lost in his impressive physique if not for the jagged scars running down his chest to his stomach. Rhaenys’s eyes went wide as she leaned forward touching the most jagged scar close to his heart. Her eyes grew heated with anger and sorrow for Jon. When she looked up Jon clasped his hand over her own.  
Jon spoke with a cooling tone, “They’re already dead Rhae.”  
Rhaenys felt the fire for vengeance in her belly taper a bit, “Good, because if I got my hands on them, they would have been wishing for death.”  
Jon knew that Rhaenys was serious, and as much as the thought of her torturing others should have scared him it only made his adoration for his sister grow. Because, he knew that if any of the individuals who had harmed Rhaenys over the year were alive he would lose it worse than when he almost killed Ramsay with his fists.  
Rhaenys sat back on her knees as she reached for a rag wetting it in the warm water of the bucket. Wringing it out she brought the damp rag to Jon’s torso she began to work cleaning over his pale skin. Years ago, she had taken to washing Jon after his training or playing outside. Where Aegon had the full staff of the Red Keep few ventured to help Jon due to her mother’s retaliation. Rhaenys can remember the first time she had washed Jon. He stared at her with wide eyes, and she felt her heart grow as he looked at her like she was the most generous person in the world. Rhaenys craved his adoration, and so she continued. Jon tried to fight her once when he was seven, but Rhaenys put an end to the discussion with one heated look.  
Now as she ran the cloth over Jon’s pale skin, she had to bite her lip from showing the pure enjoyment she found herself in. Her own skin was on fire as she held onto his strong thigh for support as she went lower towards the v of his abs. Jon looked like he was sculpted out of pure marble, and as Rhaenys’s violet eyes drank in his form she felt herself growing warmer.   
As she switched places with Jon having him sit between her legs Rhaenys felt the warmth grow. Running the warm water through his hair and massaging his scalp Jon released a contented groan that reverberated through her very core. Rhaenys tilted back his head just enough so she could see his relaxing expression. Some might find this intimate scene inappropriate, but they needed this. Affirming their connection to one another. Finished washing his torso Rhaenys continued to massage his scalp as Jon leaned his head against her left thigh. Rhaenys couldn’t fight the loving smile from her face as one of Jon’s hands came to wrap around her calf gently massaging it. Rhaenys shivered at his touch, and she bit her lips once more.  
Rhaenys finished with her ministrations as Jon stood grasping at the wooden bucket and bringing it back to the fire. When he turned to walk back to her Rhaenys was once again greeted with his full form. His muscular torso pale in contrast to his now freed black curls. Clad in only his breeches which fell to his knee the v of his abdomen was adorned with sparse black hair that crept dangerously south…  
Rhaenys tried to steady her breathing and fight the look of pure desire from her features. Jon was just returned to her, and she wouldn’t mess it up by playing on her baser instincts. Rhaenys moved to lay on her side of the bed as Jon came to sit beside her as he leaned against the headboard. Rhaenys inched closer until her arm came to wrap over his thigh as her face pressed against it looking up at Jon. His left hand came down to run through her silver hair.  
Rhaenys nearly purred as Jon’s fingers entangled themselves in her otherworldly locks. Rhaenys ran her thumb on his thigh in small circles as her mind quieted. They had so much to talk about. So much to catch up on. So much had happened. But, as Rhaenys looked up and held Jon’s quiet gaze she felt her mind slow down. They had all of the time in the world now.  
Jon spoke his Northern accent thick with exhaustion, “I almost thought you a ghost when I entered.”  
Rhaenys raised a silver eyebrow, “I don’t appear that dreadful, do I?”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “Rhaenys you don’t look anything other than beautiful as always.”  
Rhaenys smiled to herself, “The why did I appear a ghost?”  
Jon looked away for a second trying to find the right words.  
He replied with a faraway voice, “Since I left Kings Landing (Since I left you) I’ve done nothing but fight.”  
Rhaenys took his other hand with hers as he continued, “I fought the Wildlings, I fought the Lannister’s Armies, and hell I fought against the dead…”  
Rhaenys said nothing as she squeezed his hand to continue, “I watched people that I love, care about, and admire cut down before me fighting for what they believed in.”  
Jon sighed as he looked down to meet her gaze once more sadness and pain evident, “And, throughout it all selfishly I had one thought in the back of my mind.”  
Rhaenys sat up as she cupped his cheek and brought his forehead to hers speaking with a breathy tone, “What was its Jon?”  
Jon closed his eyes before opening them as his stormy grey eyes held nothing but love and longing, “You.”  
Rhaenys searched his eyes for only a moment longer before she moved her head back just enough to tilt his down. She kissed his forehead for a few seconds as she tried to convey her love, joy, and longing for him. When she moved back enough for him to look back at her Jon gave her a weak smile.  
Rhaenys mirrored his expression, “Jon I can’t imagine how hard it must have been, but your home now. And I know it will take time, but you will heal from this.”  
Her hand traveled down his abdomen to trace the scar just beside his heart, “Just like these wounds you will heal.”  
Jon’s hand came to clasp hers holding it in place, “Then what?”  
Rhaenys felt his gaze searching her own, and she replied with the first thing that came to mind, “Then we figure out the rest together.”  
Jon tilted his head to the side, “After everything I’ve done… I don’t deserve you.”  
Rhaenys booped her nose against his as Jon’s eyes widened, “Jon Stark you deserve the world, and no matter how broody you decide to be I’ll always be by your side.”  
Jon’s eyes softened as he looked away as Rhaenys noted the glassy look. She didn’t press him as she tugged for him to lay beside her. Rhaenys rested her head against his chest as his arm came to wrap around her torso bringing her closer. Rhaenys closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and felt his warmth envelope her.  
Her hand lay above his heart as she felt the steady rhythm lull her to sleep. She fought as much as she could to remember every second of being in Jon’s embrace, but eventually his strong hold of her and his scent won the battle for sleep. Jon kissed the top of her head as he whispered her goodnight, and Rhaenys fell asleep next to the person she loved the most in this world.


End file.
